I see friends shaking hands
by bluerabbit12
Summary: Jeden příběh o něm ještě neznala, ten, který vyprávěl o jeho otci. Jane/Lisbon, high school AU


Na to, že byl březen, bylo podezřelé horko. Každé ráno před vyučováním se v parku nashromáždili studenti a zaplnili každý centimetr trávníku. Nejžádanější byla místa pod stromy, kde panoval největší stín.

Teresa teď trávila většinu času v knihovně, kde se učila nebo četla. Občas, když měla štěstí, se jí podařilo vypůjčit nějakou nezamluvenou knihu a tu pak vzala domů bratrům. Kolem jedenácté se vracela do šaten, kde na ni čekal nový student, aby ho dovedla do učebny. Rozhovory s ním byly obzvlášť v onom dusném počasí něčím, na co se těšila. Ať už rozebírali své oblíbené filmy, sporty nebo výuku, měla pocit, že snad ze všeho by dokázal udělat zajímavé téma.

Přistoupil začátkem března. Světlé vlasy a modré oči, to bylo první, čím už z dálky poutal pozornost. K tomu připočtěte lehký úsměv a auru sebejistoty, která ho obklopovala, a máte smrtelnou kombinaci, pokud jde o dívky. To se ostatně prokázalo už první den, kdy dvanáct z patnácti dívek ve třetím ročníku zvedlo ruku na otázku, kdo mu bude dělat průvodce. Učitel přejel pohledem jejich rozzářené tváře, pak se obrátil ke zbývajícím třem a vybral právě Teresu.

Samozřejmě, druhý den už všichni věděli, že nováček se jmenuje Patrick Jane (učitelé a studenti), že žije na kraji města se svým strýcem (studenti), dosud byl vzděláván doma (učitelé) a má rád míchaná vejce (největší fanynky).

Ráno u skříňky ho obklopil hlouček nejodvážnějších dívek, které mu své průvodcovství přímo nabídly. Chlapec je s úsměvem odmítl, počkal, až zklamaně odejdou, a rovnou zamířil ke skříňce o řadu dál, kde si sbírala učebnice Teresa.

„Ahoj, jsem Patrick Jane," představil se zdvořilým tónem.

„Teresa Lisbon."

„Teresa Lisbon, to je hezké jméno. Takže, ukázala bys mi prosím cestu do učebny biologie?"

Tak se seznámili.

XXX

Později jí vyprávěl, že než se přestěhoval tam, pořádal se svým otcem něco jako cirkusová vystoupení. Teresa mu nevěřila, ale nijak ho nepřerušovala. Až při obědě se někde mezi lžícemi polévky zeptala, proč odešel od otce.

Patrick se na ni podíval se zvláštně zkoumavým výrazem v obličeji.

„Došlo mi, že to nedělá dobře," řekl pouze.

XXX

Teresa milovala kromě svých bratrů ještě tři věci – jahody, detektivky a Louise Armstronga. To třetí proto, že jeho hudba jí pomáhala na chvíli uniknout před světem, v němž žila. Večer, než usnula, pustila na pár minut CD, zavřela oči a jen poslouchala. Nikde mezi tóny nebylo slyšet křik opilého otce, pláč bratrů, štěbetání spolužáků ani vrzání kuchyňských dveří, které už roky potřebovaly namazat.

 _I see trees of green_

 _Red roses too_

 _I see them bloom_

 _For me and you_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_

Byl to svět, v němž lidé žili šťastně v klidu a míru a děti nemusely odnášet chyby dospělých.

Byl to svět jí a Patricka.

XXX

Jednu věc věděla jistě. Ať byl její dojem jakýkoliv, nesměla si dovolit se do Patricka Janea zamilovat.

Dospělá byla prakticky od doby, kdy její matka zemřela a ona byla nucena postarat se o mladší sourozence. S tím se pojila i jakási zkušenostmi získaná moudrost, která jí říkala, že milovat někoho takového by bylo nebezpečné. A pak tu bylo její srdce, které jí říkalo, že do něj už ale sakra zamilovaná je.

XXX

Navzdory svému předsevzetí přijala, když ji Patrick asi měsíc po jejich seznámení pozval k sobě domů. Až pozdě si uvědomila, jak to bude vypadat.

Ve tři hodiny klepala u něj doma pouze s tím, aby mu řekla, že si to rozmyslela. Muž, který otevřel, byl světlovlasý a pohledný, ovšem Patrick to rozhodně nebyl.

„Přejete si?" otázal se vlídně.

„Ano, víte, já jsem přišla…"

„Ach jistě, vy budete Teresa, že?" Muž se usmál. „Rád vás poznávám. Jmenuji se Peter, jsem Patrickův strýc," napřáhl ruku a Teresa ji nejistě uchopila.

„Patrick je nahoře v pokoji, jděte po schodech a doleva. Já budu dole v kuchyni, kdybyste něco potřebovali."

S tím odešel a Terese nezbylo, než opravdu jít nahoru.

Patrick seděl v křesle a něco si četl. Vzhlédl, když přišla, a okamžitě se usmíval.

 _Kdyby aspoň nevypadal tak dobře._

„Jsem rád, že jsi tu," řekl a znělo to opravdově.

„Upřímně, vlastně jsem si to chtěla rozmyslet." _Proč ti to ale kruci říkám?_

„Chceš vědět, proč jsem chtěl, abys přišla?"

Vůbec netušila, co tím myslí.

Vstal a pomalým krokem k ní přešel. Očima se vpíjel do jejích.

„Umím číst myšlenky," řekl pomalu.

Řekl to, jako by to byla naprosto běžná věc, a co hůř, jako by tomu doopravdy věřil.

„Ne, neumíš. Nikdo neumí číst myšlenky." Už, když to vyslovila, si připadala hloupě. Pokusila se sebrat zbytky důstojnosti.

„Dobře, tak na co myslím teď?" zeptala se trochu vyzývavě. _Řekni mi, o co ti jde._

Nepřestával ji pozorovat. „Chceš vědět, proč jsem opustil otce," řekl pak.

To byla rána pod pás. O tomhle přemýšlela už dlouho a on to mohl docela dobře vytušit z jejích nenápadných otázek.

„Ne, nechci."

„Ano, chceš."

Teresu to přestalo bavit. „Když se tě zeptám, řekneš mi to?"

Patrick natáhl ruku a konečky prstů se zlehka dotkl její tváře.

„Tereso, když jsme se poznali, věděl jsem dvě věci. První byla, že jsi pro mě záhada. A ta druhá, že kdybych nedával pozor, mohl bych se do tebe zamilovat."

Sjel rukou dolů tak, že jí jemně podpíral bradu. Pak naklonil hlavu a rty jí lehce přejel po spánku.

„Nedal jsem si pozor."

XXX

Leželi vedle sebe na zemi, tváře jen kousek od sebe, prsty propletené. Vyprávěl jí o muži, který pro peníze oklamával lidi, o muži, který nebyl dobrým otcem, o muži, kterého nechtěl uznávat. S každým slovem jako by se vzduch mezi nimi stával řidčím a řidčím, až je jakoby obklopilo vakuum, neprodyšná bublina, ve které ale byli v bezpečí.

To byl jejich svět.

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_


End file.
